pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terrible Trombone Trouble
The thirteenth episode of Season 44. For unknown reasons, Buford has taken interest in the trombone, but somehow gets stuck inside one, so he relies on Phineas and Ferb to help him out. Doofenshmirtz wants to unclog his sink. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy putting some of the finishing touches on one of their new projects. It's supposed to make people crazy versions of their favorite foods. Kaitlin is there and is given a pepperoni, superman ice cream, and licorice pizza. She tries it, and loves it. Just then, Buford walks through the gate inside a trombone. Baljeet comes in behind him laughing. Buford gets mad at him. Phineas wonders what even happened. Buford says it's a long story, but Phineas says to hold the thought, because he doesn't know where Perry went. Perry enters his lair through a tuba mouthpiece. When he comes out of the tuba, flowers pop out and kids laugh. Perry is confused. Monogram says that Carl has been wanting to make lair entrances inspired by kids shows. He wanted to try one involving paw prints and a notebook but Monogram says he wouldn't let it slide. He proceeds to give Perry his mission. Doofenshmirtz has been busy in the kitchen for unknown reasons. He needs him to go down to Doof's HQ before something sinister happens. Perry takes off in his jetpack. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Buford is getting ready to tell his story, but then Baljeet wants popcorn. Phineas says to just let Buford tell the story. Buford begins by saying that one day, he was watching public access television. It was nothing but infomercials about crazy things like adult diapers, peanuty chicken, and the latest installment for your tricked out SUV. But suddenly, a symphony was broadcasted, and somehow it caught Buford's interest. He noticed the trombones in the symphony, and thought those things were wicked crazy, and he wanted to try and play one. He paid for lessons and everything. But he had some second thoughts about the lessons, because the teacher was downright terrible. He got so mad with the teacher he almost beat up the teacher with his trombone. And in the process, Buford got stuck inside. Phineas is sure they can help. He tells Buford to sit tight, and in the meantime, makes him a banana and popcorn chicken sundae. Buford thinks that seems a little obscure. Meanwhile, across town, Perry gets trapped inside a toaster oven. Doof says he's not gonna be over the top and turn it on, he doesn't want to roast his nemesis. He then goes on to telling Perry about his clogged sink. He's called numbers of plumbers, but none of them are able to fix the clog. So then he invented the Unclog-Inator to help with his troubles. Perry rolls his eyes and wonders if that's it. He's starting to think this wasn't worth the trip across town. Meanwhile, Buford is snacking on his banana and popcorn chicken sundae. He wonders how they even made it taste so good. Ferb says a chef never reveals his secrets. Buford glances at Kaitlin and wonders what the heck she has. Kaitlin just says pizza. Buford shrugs. Meanwhile, with Perry, the toaster oven dings, and Perry manages to escape. He starts beating up Doof but Doof stops him before it gets any further. He says technically he didn't really cause any evil today so he doesn't know why he thinks he can go ahead and beat him up. Perry shrugs. Doof says he'll even press the self-destruct button to prove it. It blows up and fires on last ray. Then Doof realizes he forgot to unclog the sink. He curses Perry and calls another plumber. At the Flynn-Fletcher's, the ray comes and hits Buford right as Phineas and Ferb finish the machine that will get Buford unstuck. Phineas and Ferb realize they just wasted a bunch of time. Songs * "Trombone Troubles" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Buford: "Is that any good?" * Kaitlin: "Yes, yes it is." Ferb's Line "A chef never reveals his secrets." Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair A tuba Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Buford mentions peanuty chicken ("De Plane! De Plane!") Allusions * VeggieTales: The tuba lair entrance with the flowers was inspired by the theme song * Blue's Clues: One of Carl's lair entrance ideas was based off the show, involving paw prints and a notebook * Super Mario Bros.: One of the plumbers that Doofenshmirtz is seen talking on the phone with resembles Mario Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44